Geo's World (video game)
Nintendo 64 Xbox Live, PSN and WiiWare iQue Player |modes = Single-player |ratings = (PlayStation, Super Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Saturn, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Game Gear, Game Boy, Nintendo 64 versions) (Xbox Live, PSN and WiiWare versions) General Audience (GA) (Mega Drive/Genesis) |proceeded_by = Geo's World: Geo Guy and Green Bob, Turn on the Game! (1994) |followed_by = Geo's 1st Movie (1997)}} Geo's World is a platform video game based on the animated television series of the same name. It was developed by Riedel Software Productions and Columbia Tristar and published by Midway Games for PlayStation, Greeny Arcade, Super Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Saturn, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Game Gear, Game Boy, Nintendo 64 and 3DO. The game was released on November 21, 1995 in Japan, July 21, 1996 in North America and on August 17, 1996 in Europe. Later on November 5, 1997, PlayStation awarded this title as a "Greatest Hits" game. Plot and Gameplay In the game, Geo Guy and Green Bob are having fun at the park on a lovely day, but a strange ship comes to kidnap Green Bob. Geo Guy needs to save him. Once he reaches the final level, Geo Guy goes inside the ship, and in that ship is Gree Guy. NOTE: Geo Guy only uses his Super Geo powers during the final boss. When Gree Guy is defeated, Geo Guy un-straps Green Bob, and flies away with him, because the ship is crashing down to the ground. Geo Guy then holds the ship and throws it away to the junkyard, and 123 Geo's World is saved once and for all. The game ends with Geo Guy and Green Bob looking at the camera with the words: "THE END". Reception Geo's World received mixed reviews. The game was critized for being short. Related Game Another game bearing the title Geo's World does exist. It is for the Sega Dreamcast, and it was made in 1999. This is one of the rarest GreenyToon games ever, and the few copies of it that still exist are expensive. A Korean hacker dumped the ROM of the European version in 2014. The game was a fighter, platformer, puzzle or party depending on the version. The fighting version actually PREDATES M.U.G.E.N and is very similar to Mortal Kombat without the gore. The UK version is the platformer, while the fighting, party and puzzle versions are currently dumped, and are not hard to find if you have a SD emulator. Gallery Cover arts GeosWorldPlayStation.png|PlayStation Boxart GeosWorld3DO.png|3DO Boxart GeosWorldN64.png|N64 Boxart GeosWorldGameboy.png|Game Boy Boxart GeosWorldGenesis.png|Sega Genesis Boxart GeosWorldGameGear.png|Game Gear Boxart GeosWorldSegaCD.png GeosWorldSega32X.png|Sega 32X Boxart GeosWorldSegaSaturn.png|Sega Saturn Boxart GeosWorldSNES.png|SNES Boxart GeosWorldGreenyArcade.png|Greeny Arcade Boxart add cover arts to this gallery Screenshots Gwtg-screenshot.png|The screenshot of the first level. Trivia *It was originally released in the Long Box flat cardboard style for the PlayStation. *The PAL version has a demo for other "Balls" games about to be released. *It was originally gonna be a 3d platform by "Balls" changed it up into a 2D See also *Geo's World (video game)/Cheats Category:Video games Category:Geo's World Category:Games featuring Geo Guy